


Limitless

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Glows, Magic power, Museum Theme, New Friends, new bonds, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Nine different lives. Nine different exhibits. It's time to break free.Inspired by Twice's new music video for 'Feel Special'.





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH!! It's finally here! Happy One Year everybody, and Happy One Year to Chala as well, who shares the same AO3-birth date as me!!! <3 : D

_Alice_

Huh…?

My head feels fuzzy.

My tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth.

I feel tired…

So,_ so_ tired…

Rolling over onto my side, I see my clock flashing 8:51 A.M.

It’s morning.

I have to…get…up…

I try,

but it’s hard.

That old, familiar panic grips me.

_I haven’t yet finished my homework for the day…_

_I’m busy, I’m going to be late…_

_Too…much…**pressure.**_

The temptation to just let things lie as they are is difficult to push away.

I burrow deeper into my…

Hm?

Not covers…

I’m not in my normal bed.

I blink my eyes open harder.

It’s a mirrored lake, yet gravity is a bit skewed.

That’s the tilted-up floor.

Everything besides that is a spitting image of my room, though…

I’m

can’t think about it

right now.

_Envy_

My head is pounding…

Where am I?

Ugh.

I can’t…move…

I feel like my neck is swinging on a hinge.

I’m…I’m sitting in a chair!?

My movements are so sluggish.

The ground is a perfect mirror beneath me.

What…what happened…?

I don’t…remember…anything…!?

Around me, it’s like-

It’s like that horrible house!

I can’t stay here-

_An echo of a voice I’ve been wanting to forget for a very long time._

I try to shove myself out, but my strength…

It’s…

It’s like I have all the power of a paper d-doll…!

I don’t-

_I don’t like this!_

I don’t **want** this-!!

How did I get here?

_How do I get out!?_

_Kokoro_

This is like a big museum.

I’m scared.

I wake up, and it’s all a bunch of roads and long and empty and nobody’s there!

**Korokuma** isn’t there!!

I have to find him!!!

Before the big, scary bears do!!!!

Worried, I’m running, running, running!

There’s lots of glass panels here…

But it’s all mirrory!

I can’t see nothin’!!

There’s no noise anywhere.

Just my shoes making ‘clop-clop-clopage’.

“Korokuma!?”

Eek-

I shiver ‘cause my voice is really loud-!

Where’s my lil’ bear?

It’s like everything got cleared out of here…

But I _want my lil’ bear!!_

_Korokuma_

I know now what ‘rain’ is.

It pours off the roof tops, and drips over the eaves of the building.

None of it lands on me, however.

That is good, because if it did, I would probably spark out.

I have many circuits.

And many wires.

And many other parts and pieces that would not enjoy becoming wet, I think.

…

I am lying in a ‘dumpster’, I believe.

It is quite comfy in here, actually.

Then again, my olfactory senses are broken.

Maybe it isn’t as pleasant as it seems?

I wonder where Kokoro is.

…She hardly ever leaves without me…

I wonder if something is wrong?

This situation seems highly…

Unreal.

_Lynn_

…?

Hey…

It’s squishy in here.

Carpet…

Fluffy.

I bump into a large, light object and yelp.

What is it?

I run my hands up its cotton-candy back.

Hmm…

Two, long ears…

And a short, puffy tail.

It must be…

A rabbit!

A cute, little rabbit baby!!

I almost squeal right then and there.

-Oh, but there’s no time for that now!

I have to go find my way out of here.

Wherever here is…

_…sigh…_

Mannn…

If this is because I helped a robot escape, then, um.

Welp.

Scootching along the floor, I bump into more of them.

They feel so cute!!

I can’t believe somebody left them all alone.

They need loving homes, I swear!!

I promise!

I won’t let you all down!!!

-Ouch!

Oh.

_There’sss_ the door-

Aw, what?

It’s **locked.**

_Anubis_

…

Well…

This is an unusual predicament…

A red heart throbs here.

It pulsates against my spine every few seconds or so.

Quite disconcerting.

What a shame that I cannot move away.

Cold links chain my wrists over my head.

My ankles are similarly weighed down…

I don’t remember how I got here.

I’m trying not to panic-

Veiny muscle from where I am to as far as the eye can see.

I have to get-out-of this-!

No give when I pull.

I expected that…

Is there anything else I can do.

** _Magic._ **

I start to shift into my other form.

Canines erupt from my upper gum, eyes sharpening, elongating into that of a Jackal-

Dark fur smoothing over my face as my jaw lengthens.

Claws bursting from my fingertips, and I clamp down on the binds holding me.

CRUNCH

They crackle as I crush the bands, and I rip free my ankles.

How arrogant to think it’s possible to imprison a God.

_Alice_

Nnh…

In my passed-out stupor I can just about-

See someone.

Walking…

No, more like…

…

Can’t…?

Focus…??

Gold…blur…

Coming nearer…and nearer…I can see it…in the…the floor…

What…what does that…mean?

_Kokoro_

I don’t know.

I don’t know!

There are no maps or anything!!

I don’t know where I’m going…

My stomach hurts!

My eyes hurt!!

I want to cry a lot-

This is really…um…a big word that I don’t know!

-Hey.

Who’s banging-!?

!!?

**Scaryscaryscary-**

_Envy_

No.

Nonono!

Not again.

_No way!!_

**No-**

I fight this insidious lethargy!!

Struggling to throw myself out of this God-Forsaken chair-!

Free.

_Freedom._

I need to be-

**Out-!!**

My muscles barely move!

Come on…

I’m _numb._

This is-

Who-or what-

Could have done this to me!?

Especially considering what I had been through in the past-

This is just-

Cruel.

I hook my dead foot around the leg of the chair, and heave.

_-Whoa!_

BANG

_Ow-_

Right-

Right, into the glass.

My shoulder hurts but…

It’s fine-

-Huh?

What the-!?

Oh n-no wait!

“Please some back, I didn’t mean to scare you-!!”

_Morgan_

Yikes-

I wake up to this.

I’m at a front desk, there’s this sweet, baby computer in front of me-

But all it shows is a blank void.

Aww.

I’m game for FNAF…

Not like I have a choice anyhow.

My right wrist is hand-cuffed to the keyboard-slider.

Thing.

I’m bored.

Yes, I should probably be terrified out of my mind, but if I’m being really honest here-

I’m sick of having to deal with it.

Every.

Single.

**Day.**

…There’s just this random door across from me.

Cool.

Wonder who lives in there.

Probably some random animatronics or something.

Pretty sure I’m not gonna die-

Maybe.

_Sighs._

_Angelica_

…And where is this now.

It’s bright-white marble.

A black, mirror-like substance creates a vertically-flowing banner of water up the walls, and underneath my body.

Onto the ceiling, as well…

My arms are drawn tight around my knees, legs drawn tight to my chest.

My default when I am trying to think hard about something.

Like how I got into this situation to begin with…

Something that I cannot remember.

There are no doors…

No windows…

Just me in this room.

I shift.

It’s freezing.

The liquid…

I can feel it start to climb up my toes, curl over my ankles, and harden.

I am not worried…

My magic will get rid of it all in a heartbeat.

…Still.

To be sure…

**SNAP!**

A neat, crisp sound between my forefinger, and my thumb.

Nothing.

…Alright.

I hurry to get up, but my heels are frozen in place.

It is minuscule.

The progress-

It curves up my calves.

My shins.

My thighs-

Once again, I attempt to spell my way loose.

Nothing.

Huh.

In all these millions of years, I have never once experienced a shutdown-

…Okay.

No panicking.

…

Many minutes later, and I’m beginning to feel it anyhow.

It’s creeping up my torso…my stomach…my chest…my arms…my neck…up my mouth…!!

C-c-Frozen…

I-I will…

Voices.

I can see-

Through the-

Wall-

It’s…

A girl with blue crystals flaking off her.

A deathly pale man at 7 ft. tall.

A tiny girl with staring pink eyes.

A small bear with the same color plating.

A woman, coat flaring out behind her-

Another man, jackal-head snarling.

A speeding blur in a black suit.

And-

I can’t see.

Anymore-

A ghost from a watery grave.

It looks like me.

_Sayori_

I’m…

I’m so…

_Tired…_

I can’t…

Hold my breath…

Anymore…

My lungs scream in my chest.

The globe is still stuck over my face.

Water sloshes under its rim, still swamping my throat with water.

I can barely feel the bullet hole pulsing in my skin.

Arms aching, I try to take it off.

I know I shouldn’t, but-

I just want to be able to swim out of here-!

Even though I feel like I’m dying…

My fingers tug and slide over the edges, the liquid slowing them down.

Slowing _me_, down.

The darkness is creeping in.

I don’t…want to go…

But…

**I have to.**

…

Words.

Unspoken, but I remember them perfectly in my mind.

_…Live for you…_

I kick into overdrive-

My body-

The globe sweeps out of focus, vanishing into the bubbles as I will myself upwards, wherever upwards may be…

My handbreaks the surface into cold, clear air…

I hoist myself up and over onto the pavement.

_Gasping-_

Coughing up enough bubbles and blood to strangle a fish in a tank.

It hurts…

I draw in more oxygen than my choked lungs can handle until they beg for me to stop.

It _hurts!_

And it’s beautiful.

Shaking, I splay wrinkled palms against the ground, and feel solid.

For one long, blissful moment at least…

That I’m here.

That I’m okay.

That what happened all the way in Manhattan was just a horrible nightmare.

Then my chest explodes with pain.

Or rather, the gaping hole in it, does.

The crimson streams staining my dress are…

…

I can still feel that guy all over me.

That barrel jammed into my heart-

Watching my friend get farther and farther away from me.

He won fair and square.

So…

So.

It’s only right…that I…

…

Hh-

Get out of here!

I swallow hard…and then feel my guts empty themselves all over the alley floor.

“…Gesundheit”.

_-Huh?_

I look up.

Something pink-and-white sits in a dumpster.

Poor thing…

It’s only a cute little bear!

“H-hey?”

My knees are knocking together slightly, I can’t even-

“Hm?”

_Morgan_

-What was that!?

My screen staticked for no reason-

I nearly fall out of the chair when it jumps again!!

“Can you not?”

-Oops, I said that aloud.

‘Sorry…’

-?

Snow flashes.

I can almost-

I can almost make out a tall girl with pink eyes…

‘…Hel…lo…?’

“You’re cutting out…whoever you are...?”

‘Ly…nn…!

Hiiii!!’

She nearly blows out my eardrums.

I love her to bits already.

_Lynn_

I feel around for a way out, and find a lil’ button!

**Poke.**

Crackling-!?

I jump, and accidentally bang my elbow off the wall!

_Ow-!_

‘Holy Mother of God-‘

_Eh!?_

I jump again!!

I bang my elbow again-

‘What in the name of Heck was that!?’

“Oh, sorry!”

‘…’

I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m pretty good at guessing games, so-

‘-Can you not!?’

“I’m sorry!” I yelp.

‘…’

“…Hello?”

Anybody very obviously there?

‘You’re cutting out…whoever you are?’

“Cutting out?”

Who’s this?

They sound fun. :D

_Anubis_

What is this…

A glassed-in replica of someone else’s home…

Or, at the very least, a screen leading into it.

All I can see in the half-submerged bed is a messy head of curly/wavy golden-blonde hair.

“Hey”.

I knock on it.

“Are you alive in there?”

“…”

“…At all?”

“…”

…

Well.

This doesn’t sound promising…

I thump a fist into it!

Waiting for cracks-

Nothing.

…

Hm.

I scratch at it with my long nails…

Still nothing.

The loud sounds have attracted the attention of a bloodshot-blue eye.

There must be hope.

“Can you hear me?”

“…”

“…I need you to blink, or something-“

A blink-

She blinked!

“Okay…”

Good.

Now what?

“…”

…There was something in the Heart Room that I left behind.

I am betting on it-

…But I don’t want to leave her here-

The navy crystalline rot slowly encasing her…prison…

It might eat her alive before I return.

It’s already crawled up to her knees as I’ve watched-

But I don’t even know who she is.

But I don’t want her to **die-**

Or be frozen forever, whichever comes first.

Or maybe it’s…

That empty look she’s giving me, I-

Know that

Look

Something surges inside of me.

I don’t know what it is-

Snarling with rage, I again punch the glass.

This time, a cool amber light spills from the point of impact, hairline cracks spreading and engulfing the entire barrier between myself and her-

I feel the burn in my fist as it shatters.

“Hang on, I’m coming-“

She shifts a little more.

I see that smile, and I know.

Everything’s going to be alright.

_Sayori._

It doesn’t take me long to run for the bear!

To lift them clear from the soggy mess of wet cardboard, and mulched yuck that has taken up residence in there…

“…Good evening Miss. Or is it still morning?”

-They talk.

They can _talk!?_

“…!”

“…You are very tall”.

“-Uh”.

I…I have no idea what to say.

They’re just so…

CUTE

_Ow-_

A sudden blue heat surges through my chest, and hands.

I-I have to-

Hug.

_Angelica_

It’s too blurry.

I can’t…hang…on…

I…I can…see…myself…clearer!?

She’s me, alright.

She’s being helped by the Girl Who Is Dead…

No.

This is…

This is real time!

Those gorgeous blue eyes stare into mine…

I can feel the pain drifting away.

The liquid receding…

My eyes glow, I can feel it.

Silver light…

I.

Am free.

We both are.

_Kokoro_

…Huh?

What did the scary person say?

…

I know better than to stay…

But.

“Please…”

He sounds sad.

Really sad…

I look over my shoulder.

Even though there’s only one eyeball, it’s…about to cry?

But he’s so big…

That’s one tear.

…

I walk back.

I’m gonna get in trouble…

Rose blooms under my feet with every step.

_Envy_

_No…_

_I didn’t mean to…_

Why does this always happen?

It’s…

“I’m sorry…”

…

A warmth surges through my hands, and I instinctively jump out of my skin.

Through watery vision, I can see her-

The tiny child I thought I’d terrified away-somehow…

Her hands are against the glass.

Aligned with mine…

I feel, rather than see the violet hue mingling with her own color.

We both push until the barrier shatters.

I fall out, and pull her into a hug, I can’t-

Not cry-

Her small hand comes up to pat my head.

“You’re a good boy…”

...Now I’m smiling.

What the heck?

_Korokuma_

This girl is quite odd.

My sensors do not classify her as human.

In fact, they do not even classify her as being of this world!

...Yet.

Her hugs remind me of Mistress Kokoro’s.

It is a…nice.

It _is_…nice.

…Lying in a dumpster was an interesting experience…

But this was better by far, I think…

Ah.

A warmth, blossoming deep in my heart.

I think.

And I...think?

It is…white.

A pastel color…

Perhaps fuchsia, and perhaps not.

It is…hard to say.

But I like that, too.

_Lynn_

“Do you know where the key is?”

Can whoever’s on the other end hear me?

I hope so-

‘What’s that?’

…Or not.

“A key!”

‘Oh!’

Shuffling.

‘Let me see here…’

Clicks of a mouse.

‘It’s in the first rabbit to your left!

But you’ll have to reach down its gullet-‘

“I’m on it!”

Poor bunny, though…

My hands have to fluff them all again…

Ah!

Got it!!

The open mouth makes me shiver.

Rubber teeth…

I reach in, and down its gullet!

Just like they said!

I worry about choking the baby-

“I’m so sorry, Peanut Brittle, I promise I’ll give you a cookie when I see you next-“

‘I want to be there for that-‘

“Okay”.

My fingers close around iron legs.

My arm is half-shoved into its tummy by now!

‘Wait, really?’

“Yeah”.

This guy sounds awesome.

My heart beats a little bit…

I’m gonna have a longer-lasting friend!

-Bright, blinding white.

Isn’t it beautiful? :)

_Morgan_

I’m floored!

I love rabbits!!

Totally has nothing to do with my Hatter’s obsession or anything like that, what are you talking about?

***Wink, wink*.**

While I am anxiously awaiting her arrival, I absentmindedly type out the main movie theme with my fingertips.

My wrist is sore from when I almost fell a little bit ago.

The chain is pretty unforgiving.

I guess…you could say that I’m trying to distract myself?

I can hear her fiddling with the lock through the screen-

SNICK!

The door across from me flies open.

“Hey!”

Oh.

Wow.

She’s Maki and Kaito’s pink child.

I love her even more now!!! <3

“I made it!”

As she runs over, I feel my heart pump in my chest slightly-

Oh.

That was-

Intense.

Bright-maroon-red.

Oh heck yes.

**Clink!**

“There you go!”

Thank _God_, that key was double-sided!

I rub the circulation back into my bruised skin.

“Thanks a billion”.

“You too”.

She extends a hand to me, and I-

Take it.

_Alice_

Someone is coming.

I don’t know who…

But _someone_ is.

Briefly, flickers of grass-green eyes and a lovely smile.

-But it’s not.

…So who is it, then?

A hand clasps my weak one, shocking me with how hot it is-

Whoa!

A…a dog?

I love dogs…

SO much!

You have no idea-

Wait.

I feel like…

I’ve seen him somewhere before.

The features soften-

I _drew_ this guy once…

“A…Anubis?”

I try to flail free of the sheets, but they’re half-frozen!

I can’t-

I can’t get out-

**Fear.**

It’s so cold!!

Blue light flares in me-while I’m clutching his hand tighter, and doing my best to hit the mirror!

SHATTER-

SMASH-

Broken glass, and reflective shards of midnight rain down around me.

As I collapse happily into his arms.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you-“

I’m shuddering at how close I came-!

“Don’t thank me yet”.

He sweeps me out of there just as the whole edifice sinks into the murk.

_Sayori_

Conveniently enough, there’s a very helpful sign labeled ‘Side Door’ in black marker on white.

I shoulder it open, not once letting go of the little robotic bear.

I’ll be darned if he falls and breaks!

Running along a narrow corridor past a bunch of old boxes and moth-eaten clothes, I hear voices.

Six of them, to be exact.

Of all ages, too.

“It seems we are late”, the bear remarks.

I am very inclined to agree.

Eventually, we escape into a grand Central Area.

A girl with blue crystals flaking off her.

A deathly pale man about 7 ft. tall.

A tiny girl with staring pink eyes.

A hyper, pink woman, coat flaring out behind her-

Another man, jackal fur fading.

A fidgeting blur in a black suit.

And-

Our lights all flare at the same time!?

“Whoah!”

“What the-!?”

“…”

“Wow!!”

“Well this is new…”

“I don’t think I’m dreaming because my wrist hurts”.

I gasp at the blue lighting up my own chest!

“Oh, that is-“

“A heartbeat?”

The bear looks bewildered at his.

“What can this mean?”

I shrug.

“I honestly don’t know-“

**BANG!**

Everyone shrieks, yelps, or otherwise makes a sound of surprise.

“What was that?” The girl with blue crystals asks.

“I don’t know, but it sounded like it came from down there”.

The jackal in him flashes back for an instant as he points.

“Then let’s go!” the hyper pink one shouts.

She charges off at the speed of light!

“We have to save them!!!”

“H-hey!” the pale, tall man stutters.

“D-don’t leave without us-!”

“Yes, I would like to find the answer to this riddle as well!!”

The black-suited blur…remains a blur.

Meanwhile, the tiny girl…

“Mistress Kokoro!”

I swear, if I die a second time in the next ten minutes…

That angelic halo of a smile will have been so worth it.

_Lynn_

Oh my Golly Gee.

The floor boards keep heaving under my feet!!

I almost trip and land flat on my noggin, like, fifty times!

The others, too.

Someone is _really_ in trouble…

My hand slaps into something goopy smeared along the wall-

“Don’t touch that!”

One of the dudes urgently rips it clear!!

“Whatever material that is-

If you even so much as retain a _speck_ upon you, they will grow-!”

“That’s gross!” The little baby protests.

“It nearly killed me”, another girl admits.

“It did WHAT!?”

-That must be her boyfriend.

“Um, guys?

Think somebody’s dying over here-“

Oh!

Mad Morgan!!

YES!

“Where?”

I hurry to catch up with him-

“Right here”.

_Morgan_

Oh.

My.

Wordy!

That.

Is a lot.

Of Gunkage-

This poor lady, two feet tall, and practically _drowned_ in the nasty stuff is staring at us through a piped-in case with blearing-out eyes…

“We have to save her!” the nice kid with pink ponytails exclaims.

“Yeah, she’s gonna suffocate-“

The girl with the crystals has barely restrained her fear.

“What if we-?”

Mr. Tall, Dark, and Drop-Dead Gorgeous taps experimentally on the bullet-proof glass.

“I like the way you think”.

Mr. Jackal-Head nods, and steps up to the plate.

“If we all touch this-“

“It’ll explode”.

The five-year-old tugs the ponytails girl and the tall man's hands, thereby bringing them to Mr. Jackal's side.

Lynn yoinks my arm, and yoinks_ me_ over as well, while the kid with the crystals follows close behind.

“Everybody ready?”

We all line our hands up upon the reinforced torture tank.

We all focus-

Her eyes roll back in her head.

“NO!” Alice screams.

_“Not yet-!“_ Tall, Dark, and Handsome sweats.

“We can do this!!” Lynn encourages.

“More pressure will create a 99% outcome for release-“

Whatever else the little bear is about to say gets cut off.

By the silvery aura flare!!

It knocks everyone else backwards minus my newfound friend, and the Jackal Guy.

“We almost have this!”

“Yeah!” the little child cheers.

Scrambling back into our positions, we again place our hands.

Flare _ourselves-_

Her magic mingles with ours as the shell casing about covers the top of her head-

**BOOOMMM!!!**

This time, we are _all_ knocked to the ground!!

Glass cascades down in a hail of sharp edges, and glorious open space as the hideous substance dries up into a thin dirt.

Silver hair flying, dark robes rustling as she collapses, the last of us is promptly caught by the ponytails girl.

“Y-“

Hetero-chromic eyes gleam at us all in wonder!

(But mainly-)

“Y-you all…saved…me!”

“We would do it all again”, she promises.

Darn.

She looks every bit like the Utena hero.

_Alice_

“Oh thank goodness everything worked out alright!!”

“Yes”, Anubis says calmly.

“But now we’ve got a bigger mystery on our hands?” Morgan guesses as he helps Lynn up.

“Right”, Korkoro-san nods.

“Indeed we do”, Korokuma-san whirs, “And it is that:”

“We don’t even know how we got here”.

Envy brushes the hair out of his eyes, completely exhausted.

“We also don’t even know what we just did-“

Sayori-san’s tone is stable, yet frazzled.

“Or who put us all in different rooms and such”.

Lynn affectionately uncrinkles Morgan’s hat.

“Nor do we know how to even get out of here…”

I nervously wring my hands.

“Well”.

Angelica’s voice is so dry…

“I can answer at least one of those”.

“You can!?” Lynn’s eyes sparkle with hope.

“I know where this power came from”.

“Where?”

Morgan is all confusion!

“It came from our hearts.

Of us acting as one”.

Keep it up, and we'll all be able to leave this Nightmare in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> And...now I gotta turn in. Thanks for reading and being here, and I love you all, and have a wonderful day/night!!!


End file.
